In recent years, display device with a thin-frame design has become a mainstream due to the advance in technology and high demands for compactness and lightweight. However, to have a cursor-controllable function, the display device is necessarily to equip with a positioning signal transmitter module, for providing positioning signals to a corresponding cursor-controlling device, disposed on a frame thereof. Therefore, if the positioning signal transmitter module has a relatively large size, the display device may not have a structure in response to the thin frame requirements.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a positioning signal transmitter module of prior art. As shown, the positioning signal transmitter module 100, exemplified by a light bar, includes a circuit board 110 and two light emitting diode (LED) groups 120. The two LED groups 120 are disposed respectively at two different positions on a same surface of the circuit board 110. Each LED group 120 includes dual-in-line-package (DIP) LEDs 122 (hereinafter referred to as DIP LED 122), and these DIP LEDs 122 are configured to emit light in various directions for providing positioning signals.
Because the positioning signal transmitter module 100 usually has a relatively large thickness D1 (for example, 10 mm); and thus, the display device provided with the positioning signal transmitter module 100 cannot have a thin-frame design.